


Truffles

by eyefornana



Series: I smell love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Lee Jeno, Athlete Mark Lee (NCT), Getting Together, House Party, Lee Brothers, Lee Brothers Golden Boys, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Soft Lee Jeno, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Sweetheart Na Jaemin, volleyball tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Na Jaemin is not a fan of parties. Despite being best friend with Lee Donghyuck, he never found himself comfortable with the drunken atmosphere and upbeat music. He always thought that he would prefer quietness and that he would not get at any of that in a party. But when he is forced to accompany Donghyuck to the legendary Lee Brothers house party, he finds himself trapped in calmness that Lee's youngest brother eyes's exude.But as any golden boys, Lee Jeno has a poor track record in relationship.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: I smell love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Truffles

There's nothing wrong with house party on weekends. In fact, the party this time was one of the most anticipated party by students across the university, where all of them lining up to simply make it onto the home of the famous Lee brothers.

Lee Taeyong, the eldest son, always tries to hold the best party. This time he brought Johnny Suh, his friend from South-California, as a DJ. Dong Sicheng and Jung Jaehyun have taken a special place between the bottles of drinks, mixing whatever they want and stuffing it into the hands of anyone who passes by. They were final year students so there was no way the girls would miss the moment to get their attention.

The twins, Mark and Jeno Lee, prefers to be on the second floor of their luxury home. The house that Mr. and Mrs. Lee bought in Taeyong's first year of college was like a frat house. The difference is, there is a hundred meters distance stretching from the gate and security that checks the vehicle and the names of the invitees. Nobody knows how to get an invitation to a party from the legendary Lee brothers. But whoever compiled the list must have been very good at designing the party because once Mark Lee announced the party schedule on his social media status, a group of social butterflies would do the same.

But no matter how the party was _so right_ , Jaemin felt he didn't belong in that place.

This is not Na Jaemin's first party. As a sophomore, he attended a number of parties to find out what he was clearly missing. And he wasn't wrong when he said he didn't miss any. So far, the parties he visited were nothing more than the rancid smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, boisterous music, and people that were grinding to each other even in the most appropriate place to stand and dance. Lee Donghyuck, his roommate would say that it was solely because Jaemin had no intention of doing a one night stand, but apart from the occasional alcohol intake he needed, he never liked parties.

The waiting room which was like a mausoleum was replaced by a table used for beer pong, the family room became a place for girls to dance on the table; shamelessly stripping their clothes, the living room became a dance floor where no one can even speak a word because the music is _too_ freaking loud, and the kitchen became a place for people to make out publicly; desperate because they could not find a room, because Lee Jeno has made sure to lock everything apart from the bathroom.

 _What a wreck_ , Jaemin thought as he took a sip of his beer. _This is a very nice house but the people are like animals_ , he grimaced seeing some people clearly disrespect the beautiful furniture: sitting on the table, make out in the kitchen counter, even spilling some drinks on the floor.

"Hyuck!" he was relieved to find Donghyuck in a sea of people he didn't know.

“Nana! Here you are! I've been looking for you!" Donghyuck answered cheerfully, hugging Jaemin. Jaemin knows his best friend is drunk. The blazer that covered his white T-shirt was already wrinkled while his face was brighter than what Jaemin knew.

"Here." He shoved the glass into Jaemin's hand, making Jaemin drink it. _Vodka_ , Jaemin took a slow sip.

“You are drunk. Wanna go home?" Jaemin asked hopefully. He can order Thai food for them, then watch the newest season of _Dark_ instead of being in this place.

"Why so fast?" Donghyuck's brows furrowed. Even at times like this, Jaemin still could see how his best friend was so handsome. Donghyuck always lights up the atmosphere anywhere and anytime. No wonder the composition made him feel more at the party than Jaemin.

“You haven't even dance. I didn't dress you up for nothing!" Donghyuck protested.

"You want to dance?" Jaemin asked.

“Of course I am! Come on, Nana!" Donghyuck pulled Jaemin to the dance floor. Several people noticed their presence behind the crowd, simply leaving space.

Seeing Donghyuck swinging his body to the beat, Jaemin knew he would never win. Donghyuck looks so free and happy. Jaemin always excuses that Donghyuck is taking over all the light in their room, making him the timid self he is today. But he clearly didn't mind.

Jaemin slowly moved his body. He followed Donghyuck's movements and the two of them linked hands. _Best friend for life_ , Donghyuck said this silently. Jaemin nodded with a smile. Following Donghyuck's cue, the two of them crushed the vodka in their hands. Several people around them cheers while clapping their hands and Jaemin slowly filled with enthusiasm.

"See?" Donghyuck noticed his best friend's eyes opened as his expression lighter. Jaemin nodded in laughter and they continued to dance.

-

A few moments earlier, Mark had been flabbergasted when the boy he had just met casually sat sideways on his lap and shoved a glass of vodka into his grasp.

"Uhm ... excuse me?" Mark tried to get the man to talk.

“Hi, Mark Lee. Thank you for inviting me."

"Sure. No problem, uhm… Donghyuck. Are you drunk?" he asked seeing Donghyuck very casually sipping his drink.

"No. I'm just a little bit clingy, not a little bit, actually. _I am_ clingy. Add alcohol, and voila. _Very_ clingy. At least that's what my roommate said. Please bare me for a second or I will be embarassed."

Mark laughed softly at the unique words. He got to know Donghyuck when they shared the same journalism class. From day one, Donghyuck was easily the only eye catcher in the class, both because of his tan skin to his witty comments. Mark certainly _had_ to invite him.

“Alright. Make yourself comfortable, then,” said Mark.

They were on the second floor, which was quieter. They can still hear music and people's voices clearly, but at least the atmosphere is much brighter and quieter.

Jeno returned to his sofa with raised eyebrows to see his brother's new position. Mark just shook his head while holding back a smile at him.

“Hey, Donghyuck. This is my brother, Lee Jeno. Well, I'm pretty sure you knew him already,” Mark pointed at Jeno.

“Hi! Of course. The famous Lee Jeno. You still run track? Or you change to volleyball already? I'm Donghyuck, Mark's friend. Right?"

Mark laughed again. "Yeah. We're friends, Hyuck."

“Attaboy. Finally you drop the honorific and call me by my nickname."

"Hi. I'm Jeno. Actually, I'm joining volleyball team now. How did you know?" Jeno interrupted, purely curious not only because for the first time Mark seemed comfortable with the person he had just met and the fact that Donghyuck was aware of his tendency to switch clubs.

“You spoke like you didn't have a lot of admirers, Jeno. Oh, and trust me I know a lot of things. Not just about you and your brothers, of course. You can ask me anything about anyone here, I'll spill like that British Petroleum rig."

“Deepwater Horizon,” Mark chimed in and Donghyuck pointed at him before taking another sip of his drink. He remembers how their professor on the journalism class gave them a lot news to learned from the spilled rig.

“Wow, you are actually using catastrophe to referring yourself. I'm–"

“That's a disaster, not a catastrophe. But if you want to argue about that, my best friend a.k.a my roommate would be the best for y–oh shit!” Donghyuck suddenly cursed and struggled to get up from Mark's lap. His slightly unstable body made Mark's hand shadow his waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm here with my best friend and I completely forgot about him. Its your fault, Mark Lee."

“My fault? Why?"

“Because I'm too busy flirting with you, duh,” Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders before walking towards the stairs. "And oh, nice to meet you, Jeno." He descended the stairs and disappeared from view.

"Oh, wow. He is interesting,” Jeno looked closely at his brother's face after Donghyuck left. Although there really is no need. They had been together in their mother's stomach and Jeno could read Mark before he could even read.

“I'm a little bit worried, actually. He is a ball of sunshine but I never seen him like this before. Lets go after him?"

The two of them came down shortly thereafter to find Donghyuck leaning against the stairs, sipping his beer like drinking water. He rubbed his lips in a satisfied tone. Mark and Jeno approached him.

"Damn. I must be that irresistible." He muttered while looking at Mark.

Mark laughed softly, grabbed another glass and asked Donghyuck to clank their glass togehter. Both of them drank the beers until it was gone. Jeno realized that Donghyuck's words were true because now Mark seemed unable to take his eyes off Dongyuck. He looked around as the bit of music peaked and stopped at a black-haired man dancing alone at the back of the crowd.

Lee Jeno held his breath.

The boy swung his body to the music. His hand was raised upward, looking free to draw in the air. He turned around and Jeno could see bushy lashes, a sharp nose-literally nosedived, and thin pink lips that were half open. His eyes were closed, as if trying to stay in silence and dive into the music alone.

"Hey, Donghyuck," he nudged Donghyuck in the ribs without turning his head. "You said that you know everybody, right?"

Mark and Donghyuck stopped their staring contest and stared at Jeno uncomprehendingly, until consciousness engulfed Donghyuck's mind.

Donghyuck gave a low cry. "Oh my! Finally somebody caught your attention! After you rejected that pretty little Huang Renjun, I thought you already impotent. No offense."

Mark laughed loudly at this while Jeno chose not to care.

“Tell tell. Just show me and if you're lucky, you're not just gonna have their names."

Jeno pointed at the beautiful boy who had caught his attention.

"Him. Tell me his name."

Donghyuck focused his eyes for a moment before laughing out loud. Even though Jeno knew Donghyuck wasn't laughing at him, he couldn't help but frown. Donghyuck realized this and patted Jeno hard on the shoulder.

“Today is your day, Lee Jeno. I'm not just gonna tell you his _name_."

-

After Donghyuck went to get a drink, Jaemin danced alone. Donghyuck's energy managed to influence him, allowing him to have a little fun. Jaemin has always liked dancing, but he was shy enough to join a dance club. Even when he and his friends went to bar, he only occasionally allowed himself to the dancefloor. He just enjoyed his friends dancing at will and returned to their table with happy streaks.

At least in this strange place, Jaemin could relax a little. It's more relaxed to drink more alcohol than usual, dance rather than silence, to exchange smiles with strangers.

He could smell the liquor in the air until a hand slipped inside his jacket and hugged his waist. His shoulder slammed against a hard chest and he smelled the fragrance of elegant aftershave.

"Dance with me." Jaemin opened his eyes and turned his head to meet a handsome, blonde haired man. From this close, Jaemin could feel the man's breath on his face. Jaemin blinked and caught a mole under the man's right eye. _Oh oh_ , Jaemin could spend all night just staring at those deep black eyes, pointed nose, and enchanting lips.

It struck him as the man twisted his waist, putting them face to face with the minimal distance.

"I'm Jeno. Lee Jeno,” Jeno leaned forward, whispering into Jaemin's ear. Jaemin could feel the hair on his neck bristling as Jeno's lips shadowed his skin.

"N-Na Jaemin."

But after that short introduction, Jeno didn't pull his body. He tilted his face slightly so he kissed Jaemin's hair. His hands tightened around Jaemin's waist. Jaemin shuddered at this action and put his nose on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno's body that swings to the music makes him raise his hands, hugging Jeno's neck.

Jeno muttered in satisfaction, this time letting his lips touch Jaemin's earlobe.

Not far behind them, Mark and Donghyuck were still in the same place, staring at them with enthusiasm.

"Oooh, bold move!" muttered Donghyuck when Jeno clearly accelerated his steps to get to Jaemin, ahead of Jungwoo Kim who had been observing Jaemin since they arrived. Jeno didn't even give Jaemin a chance to protest or even refuse. In contrast, Jaemin seemed to cling to Jeno just like that.

"Yeah, that's my brother," Mark chimed in.

“Unlike you. I'm at your party, sat on your lap, even flirting with you but you didn't even ask me to dance."

Mark scratched his head, which was not itchy. "Well, you wanna dance?"

But Donghyuck shook his head instead. "I'd like to sit on your lap." He said shamelessly.

Mark's face flushed red, but he let Donghyuck come closer. After swallowing hard, he grabbed Donghyuck's waist and led him to the second floor.

"Lets go."

"This is what I'm talking about." Donghyuck threw his empty glass and hugged Mark. The two of them returned to the second floor.

-

After what felt like hours, Jeno pulled Jaemin away from the dance floor and up to the second floor. Jaemin suddenly sat on the sofa with Jeno beside him.

Jaemin tried to get rid of the thick air around his head by looking up. He breathed through his mouth and wondered when he had last felt this free. Next to him, Jeno stared at him without blinking.

"W-what?" After a few minutes, Jaemin widened his eyes and looked at Jeno cluelessly.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jaemin gasped at that. His lips trembled, confused to form a response.

"Uh-oh. You are not like your a roommate, huh?"

"You know my roommate?" asked Jaemin.

Jeno nodded. “Donghyuck, right? He's the one who told me your name. He's pretty straightforward."

“He is shameless. And sorry. I'm not like him."

Suddenly Jeno leaned forward to face Jaemin's face. "Good, then."

Jaemin felt the air around him getting heavier. His body felt hot and Jeno's position didn't help at all. "You want to kiss me?"

Jeno nodded only slightly, but Jaemin did not escape catching it. He swallowed hard. At other parties, he could just refuse people who wanted to approach him, but Lee Jeno could be intimidating and Jaemin seemed like he couldn't do anything.

Heck, he wanted Jeno's hand to stay longer on his waist.

"Jaemin?"

"Yes, please."

Jeno put his lips against Jaemin's. He could taste the vodka that Jaemin had been drinking and his breath smelled a little like cigarette. He didn't demand anything, letting Jaemin know the taste of his lips before kissing him back. That's when Jeno grabbed Jaemin's cheek, while his other hand pulled the boy's waist closer.

Jeno bit Jaemin's lower lip, touching it with his tongue. Jaemin opened his lips and let Jeno push his tongue, exploring Jaemin's mouth. Jeno smiled a little when surprised by the natural sweetness from Jaemin's mouth. That boy feels good and Jeno would lie if he said he didn't like him.

" _Uhmp..._ "

Jaemin tensed up a little when he found himself letting out an embarrassing sigh from deep in his throat. He was ready to break free because his face was hot, but Jeno held his neck and deepened their kiss.

Jeno's other hand moved to Jaemin's thigh, moving both of his feet onto Jeno's leg.

When Jaemin's hand squeezed Jeno's arm helplessly, Jeno let go of his face to land a kiss on Jaemin's cheek, jaw, and neck. When Jaemin felt Jeno's lips move on top of his skin and the tongue slowly tickling him, he bit his lips as hard as he could to stop himself from letting out another sigh.

"Why so shy, baby?" whispered Jeno as his lips landed a kiss under Jaemin's ear. Jaemin gave a low cry with this action, making Jeno smile again, _found it_.

" _J-Jeno..._ "

"Yes?" Jeno didn't stop, continued to kiss Jaemin's neck. This time shamelessly opened his mouth and gave a red mark on Jaemin's white skin.

Jaemin still didn't answer yet, you could hear the footsteps approaching.

“Lee Jeno! Are you getting laid?"

Jaemin's eyes jerked open and Jeno pulled his face while groaning.

"Don't disturb me, hyung!"

Lee Taeyong was standing at the end of the stairs, with a few of his friends, staring at Jeno in amazement.

"What happened to that blonde girl?" Jaehyun asked.

Jaemin could only glance before hiding his face into Jeno's shoulder. Jeno spontaneously hugged his waist tightly, making Taeyong and his friends giggled.

"Oh God. He's cute. Where is Mark Lee?"

"I don't know. Check his room. Can you leave, please?"

Taeyong and his friends glanced at each other, continuing their steps to the balcony to smoke cigarettes as usual. But Jaehyun stopped near the sofa and managed to steal a glance at Jaemin's blushing face.

“He's not _just_ cute. He's pretty. Hey, beautiful. What's your name?"

“Stay. Away." Jeno replied with raised eyebrows at his brother's close friend. Jaemin slowly tilted his face, peeked at Jaehyun from the base of Jeno's neck.

“Easy, lil brother. I just asked his name. Just in case you're planning on playing with him so I had a chance. Right, sweetheart?" Jaehyun smiled at him.

“Its Na Jaemin,” Donghyuck suddenly said from the open door of Mark Lee's room. His drunkenness had not subsided a bit, so he could lean against the table by the door and stare at them with focus.

"Oh, this is the Na Jaemin?" Jaehyun seemed interested.

"Do you know him?" Mark appeared from inside his room, putting on his t-shirt.

Jaehyun nodded firmly. "Well you don't? I heard a lot about two beautiful arts student that make a whole soccer team swoon. Oh, so you…"

"Yep. We're the duo. I'm Lee Donghyuck. Nice to meet you, Jung Jaehyun. You are handsome and smart. Pity me to took interest in Mark Lee first. These younger Lee doesn't even know me and my beautiful friend here. But I heard you're available after broke up with that pre-med student. Wanna grab some coffee?"

Mark frowned and he put his hand on Donghyuck's waist almost instinctively.

“I would love to. Three of us?"

"Yep. Jaemin and I are down." Donghyuck seemed to ignore Mark and Jeno, who now showed the same expression. He seemed to know what he was doing even though Jaemin was still on Lee Jeno's lap.

"No. Jaemin is _not_ down." Suddenly Jeno said from his place.

“What makes you say that? I'm his best friend and his roommate. I know him. And we just gonna grab coffee together. I don't mind if Jaehyun ended up choosing him over me, or the other way around. Or both of us,” Donghyuck smiled broadly and Jaehyun laughed at that.

They enjoyed the horror look on Jeno and Mark's faces.

"Are you crazy?!" Mark exclaimed, tightening his grip on Donghyuck's waist.

"What is wrong here?" Taeyong returned, interested in what was going on between his friend and younger siblings.

"Take your friend away, hyung." Jeno said to his brother.

"What did you do, Jae?" Taeyong asked Jaehyun who was still holding back laughter.

"Oh, hi. Lee Taeyong. Your party is awesome. I'm Donghyuck. Mark Lee's fling for the night and Jaehyun here just asked me and my roommate there to grab some coffee."

"Hi, Donghyuck... Wait, what?" Taeyong paralyzed.

Donghyuck grinned.

“Oh, so the offer is off, then. He clearly wouldnt allow you to, Jaehyun. Sorry."

This time, both Jaehyun and Taeyong stared at Donghyuck in shock.

“You likes each other, guys. Relax. I know that."

Both Mark and Jeno's eyes widen at their brother in disbelief. They always thought Taeyong and Jaehyun were closer friends than the others, but Donghyuck stated it lightly as if it was a secret that everyone already knew. Jaemin slowly raised his head, realizing that the attention was not on him.

"T-that's not..."

"How did you know that?"

Donghyuck smiled. Slowly he leaned his back against Mark Lee's chest, as if dissolved in the man's embrace. "I know a lot of things."

Taeyong could only swallow hard and turned away awkwardly.

"What are you waiting for? Go for him!" Donghyuck hissed seeing Jaehyun only able to see Taeyong go into his room in silence. Without saying anything, he followed Taeyong.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" muttered Mark, kissing Donghyuck's temple.

Donghyuck straightened himself, grabbed the liquor bottle in the corner of the room, and poured the contents into four glasses. He gave it to Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin.

"Cheers!"

They drank the contents until it was crushed.

Mark was still staring at Donghyuck in amazement, making Jaemin talk for the first time after their meeting with Jaehyun.

“He's the life of the party,” he said, looking at Donghyuck.

"Yeah. I'd like to meet someone like him every time I go to the party,” Mark replied.

"Date him, then," said Jaemin, still in his low voice.

Jeno and Mark gaped while Donghyuck replied before chugging his glass, "now you guys believe he's my best friend, right?"

-

The four of them ended up in Jeno's room, sitting in a circle on the floor to chat about anything while drinking vodka and beer. That's where Jeno and Mark know that Donghyuck and Jaemin have been friends since childhood, even studying in the same place. Donghyuck is a student majoring in music while Jaemin is majoring in dance. They rent apartments on the other side of the campus because they enjoy walking.

The two of them suddenly became famous for supporting the soccer team by wearing crop tops and miniskirt, complete with fishnet stockings and make up.

"I did that because the dare," said Jaemin.

“Well, I did that because I liked it and I know you will do anything for me. So yeah, suck it up, sweetheart. In fact, you should be thanking me right now. I can't believe Jaehyun Jung noticed us!"

Mark snorted at the longing tone of his brother's friend. “He is a playboy. Of course, he'd keep an eye on everything that moves,” he snorted.

" _Ouch_ , do I suppose to feel hurt about that, Jaeminie? He called us "everything that moves"."

Jaemin held his chest. "Now, that's just pure jealousy."

Mark coughed softly and Jeno grinned. Never before had he seen his brother look out of shape.

“Don't laugh, Jeno Lee. You had the exact same image with Jaehyun Jung. Actually, I thought you're still courting that Yujin-something? The blond girl with piercing on her belly-button and glamorous body."

"Now I'm hurt." Jaemin replied lightly, making Mark smile back to see his brother stuttered.

“No no! I broke up with her long time ago. You need to update your information source," replied Jeno.

“My bad, then,” Donghyuck took a sip of his drink. Jaemin slowly leaned his head on Donghyuck's shoulder.

Their friendship is very interesting, even for non-identical twins like Mark and Jeno. Because they were friends since childhood, Donghyuck and Jaemin seemed to know each other's head. They didn't bother to tell each other anything because it seemed that their respective assumptions were being fulfilled.

After five rounds, Jeno was already leaning on his bed, Jaemin blinked slowly, Donghyuck's head on Mark's thigh, while Mark stroked Donghyuck's hair while chuckling listening to Donghyuck's chatter about his scalp being damaged by too much coloring.

“Hyuckie,” Jaemin kicked Donghyuck in the leg. “Lets go. 'M sleepy."

“Jaeminnie. Nana. My minnie." Donghyuck stopped his story about his third hair color. “Just sleep. I'll take you later."

Jaemin laughed softly. He always picks up Donghyuck whenever his best friend gets drunk after a party. "Yeah right, Mr. Drunk-Ass."

"I didn't appreciate the tone, young man." Donghyuck pointed at Jaemin's face, out of focus.

“You can sleep here, Jaemin. Come on." Jeno got up slowly, stretched out his hand.

"Mr. Lee to the rescue. Thank you, Jeno. I can sleep here too. Your floor is warm, anyway."

Mark groaned. Being with Dongyuck for a few hours made him realize how sassy the man in his lap is. “You will sleep with me, of course. Come on, babe."

“Pet name. Fancy." Donghyuck slowly got up. Nearly failed because his head was spinning, but Mark held his body. They finally managed to stand up with difficulty.

"Wait." Donghyuck held Mark who was about to take him out. He lowered his head to kiss Jaemin's forehead. “Good night, Nana. Love you." He looked at Jaemin's face while holding his cheek. Jaemin smiled.

Even though Mark and Jeno knew both of them were drunk, they couldn't ignore the affectionate tone of Donghyuck's gesture.

"Love you, too." Jaemin straightened up, landed a kiss on Donghyuck's cheek. It seems that it's their daily habit.

Donghyuck straightened up, grabbed Mark's hand. "Come on, Markie. I got my good night kiss already, so don't you try to–” both of them came out of Jeno's room. After the door closed, Jaemin grabbed Jeno's hand and stood up. Jeno spontaneously hugged Jaemin's waist.

When Jaemin hugged his neck back, Jeno thought of what Donghyuck had said earlier and agreed, _today is my day_.

-

Jaemin opened his eyes slowly. His throat was burning and his mouth was dry. He tried to swallow hard, but nothing came out. He also turned his body from his prone position and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of the room. He's still sleepy.

 _Where am I…_ he turned his head and was greeted by Lee Jeno's handsome face who was fast asleep. He was not wearing a shirt, so that his recumbent body was clearly exposed. Jaemin quickly looked away and memories of last night flooded into his head.

Jeno lent him sweatpants and a t-shirt to replace his skinny jeans, white sleeveless T-shirt, and his bomber jacket. They then fell asleep while listening to Jeno's playlist.

"Nana?"

He turned his head and met Jeno who was now opening his eyes.

"Hm?"

“Come back sleep. Its still early." Jeno glanced at the clock which was still showing 4 in the morning.

"I'm thirsty."

"Oh, here." Jeno got up, handed him a glass of water from the nighstand. Jaemin drank it to the point and thanked him. The dizziness disappeared.

"Come here," Jeno stretched out his arms and Jaemin lay back on his back, this time curled up beside Jeno, smelling Jeno's nape. Jeno then tilted his body, hugged Jaemin.

Jaemin said nothing with this gesture, his hand held Jeno's chest and he fell back asleep when he felt the boy's heartbeat.

-

“Jaeminie…” Donghyuck sang cheerfully, pushing the door open to Jeno's room. He was stunned to see his friend in Jeno's arms on the bed. Mark caught up behind him and froze. This made Jaemin and Jeno stretch their eyes open.

“This is not a one night stand look like,” Donghyuck got on his hips, said to Mark. "They're too cute."

“Good morning to you too, Donghyuck,” Jeno smiled, slowly loosening his hug to Jaemin.

Jaemin rubbed his eyes, stretched his back and turned his back to Jeno. As if not letting the boy get away from him, Jeno hugged him again. Without hesitation, he sank his face into the back of Jaemin's neck.

“First thing first, what the fuck? Oh, and its already 11 a.m." Donghyuck pulled the blanket to disturb Jeno and Jaemin, but he and Mark were startled by Jeno's leg which was across Jaemin's leg.

“Because its not one night stand, Hyuck. Jeno didn't do one night stand. _Ever_ ,” Mark sighed.

“But he's a player. I keep your record, Jeno." Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, moving to grab Jaemin's hand. “And _NOT_ my best friend. Let him go."

"I'm not a player!" Jeno exclaimed softly, keeping his arm around Jaemin's neck.

Jaemin groaned with Donghyuck and Jeno's hand who still kept him motionless on the bed.

“Nana! Listen, he's dangerous!”

Jeno didn't let Donghyuck say anything else, this time he reached out and pulled back Donghyuck's hand that was holding Jaemin's wrist. In one beat, Donghyuck fell to the bed, right in front of Jaemin.

“Lee Jeno! I will kill you." Donghyuck stretched out his hand, ready to hit Jeno, but Jaemin who was between his body and Jeno hold him.

“Nana! I thought we are allies! I'm keeping you safe from the wicked witch from the west!" said Donghyuck in disbelief.

“Can you do it later? I can't breath here."

“See? Jeno, you're strangling him! Let him go, you womanizer!"

"Looks fun!" Mark closed the door and joined behind Donghyuck.

"Stop him, Markie!" exclaimed Jeno. But Mark pushed Donghyuck's body to put himself on the bed.

"Aah! Hyuck, you hit me!" Jaemin exclaimed as Donghyuck's punch landed on his waist.

"Is it hurt, Jaemin-ah?" Jeno turned Jaemin's body to face him.

"Yah! Lee Jeno!” Donghyuck screamed.

“Stop it, Hyuck. Here, let me hug you." Mark slipped his hand and hugged Donghyuck's waist. Donghyuck stopped his attack, but still glared at Jeno.

"Hurt him and I'll chop your balls off then I'll serve them to the platter of your next party."

Mark could see Jeno swallowed hard, but he knew from the first time his brother saw Jaemin, Jeno had no intention of playing with him. Hell, Jeno never plays with anyone. On the other hand, he was often teased by people who wanted to be close to him because he is a Lee. That made Jeno seem unreachable from afar.

“Quit it, Hyuck. I could say the same to Mark,” Jaemin hissed even though his face was still buried in Jeno's chest.

This time it was Mark's turn to blushed.

"Well, he's clumsy. I'm the one who truly wants him."

"Hey!" Mark squeezed Donghyuck's waist.

“Kidding! Jesus. I know you had a groupies, Mark. But I'm pretty sure I scare them away now,” Donghyuck glanced at Mark's neck which was filled with love bites.

They remained silent for a few moments, still wondering how they ended up clinging onto each other.

-

Jaemin spends his afternoon cooking chicken soup. Donghyuck still complains about the pain in his head and Jaemin himself can still feel the effects of alcohol on his body even though he has taken a bath in his favorite sea salt.

"Mark Lee is an asshole."

Jaemin just cleared his throat at that.

“Right? I never sleep over at some guys house."

"Me too," Jaemin muttered, stuffing a large plate of chicken into the steaming pot.

“Oh no, Jaemin. We're trapped with the Lee's!"

This time Jaemin giggled with amusement.

“No, we are not. Unless you suddenly dating Mark now."

"Of course no!" exclaimed Donghyuck hysterically. "His groupies will kill me."

"Then no, we are not trapped with them."

“Still…” Donghyuck sighed.

Jaemin turned around quickly, this time looking at Donghyuck who was lying on the sofa and wearing his yellow pajamas. "Don't tell me that you like Mark Lee already."

Donghyuck groaned. "What are you talking, Nana?"

"Aw, you do like him, huh?"

"Shut up!" Donghyuck lifted his head. Jaemin laughed lightly while continuing his cooking activities.

“Its okay, Hyuckie. I don't see any problem with you and Mark."

“Jaem! They're The Lee!"

"You are a Lee too."

“Not funny, Jaem,” snorted Donghyuck. “You know what I'm talking about. You said it by yourself when we arrived at their house last night. Its like the most magnificent house you ever see. And its just for them. They're like royalty! Peasants like us can't be with them."

"Them?" Jaemin doesn't understand why Donghyuck uses plural pronouns.

“You don't think that I'm gonna ignore your tension with Jeno Lee, right? So we're in this together."

“Wow, wow. I didn't say anything about Jeno Lee."

"You don't need to. Beside, you're in that man arms a whole night!"

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing for Jeno Lee."

"And for you?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

Jaemin stirred his cooking, as if buying time to answer Donghyuck. He turned off the stove, then moved the pot to the dining table. Donghyuck also approached without being commanded.

"I don't think there's even something for me there."

Donghyuck was about to interrupt to say that sometimes Jaemin's self-esteem frustrated him, but his cell phone was ringing.

"Jaehyunie?" he picked it up, suddenly his voice filled with a smile.

Jaemin didn't even want to ask where Donghyuck got Jaehyun's cell phone number and how he called the man so familiarly.

"Oh, you really want to grab some coffee, huh?" Donghyuck raised his eyebrows at Jaemin. But he was silent for a moment listening to what Jaehyun said.

"Consider it done," without question, he answered confidently. Sure. You can count on me. See you, then." And he turned off the phone.

"What is it? You really didn't set up a date for us, right?"

Donghyuck shook his head, his face still filled with smiles. “He's dating Taeyong Lee now. Thanks to me. And he asked me something."

"What is it?"

 _Oh boy_ , Donghyuck thought. _This is gonna be great._

-

“Oh my god, Hyuck. I can't believe you agreed to Jaehyun Jung's request!" exclaimed Jaemin as Donghyuck dragged him mercilessly to their campus sports arena. Almost everyone who saw them, stared at them with big eyes and Jaemin didn't even blame those people. He will also turn his head when he meets two young men who seem to be arguing along the way and they are wearing mini skirts.

Don't get him wrong, Jaemin is open about his sexual orientation and has absolutely no problem with men wearing skirts. He grew up with Lee Donghyuck, of all the people. Having friends who always look after and love him makes Jaemin more courageous to express himself. Although sometimes he still has to sigh with Donghyuck's behavior, like now.

“Come on! We're late!" Donghyuck was whining again. Jaemin had no choice but to speed up his pace. The two of them jogged around until they arrived at the front of the arena, where a handsome man seemed to be waiting anxiously.

"Jaehyun-hyung!" called Donghyuck.

Jaehyun looked up and was stunned to see the two of them.

"Sorry. We took so long just to prepare ourself. But like I promised, we're not disappointing, right? Of course." As usual, Donghyuck doesn't need much legitimacy from others about him.

“R-right. Wow. You guys look amazing. I-I can't believe you actually doll up." Jaehyun still stared at them in amazement.

“Wouldn't want to let you down. Right, Nana?"

Jaemin just smiled. "I tought we're late?" he said when Jaehyun didn't do anything either.

"Oh! Right! Come on!" Jaehyun blinked and invited them in.

They entered and were greeted by the stands which were almost full. The match seemed to have started because now there were screams and excited calls from the supporters of both teams. Donghyuck tightened his grip on Jaemin's hand and Jaemin replied. He smiled a little, as if he relied on Donghyuck to say " _I know_ " and Jaemin could tell from his gaze Donghyuck said " _thank you_ ".

In an instant, the three of them caught the attention of every line of people they passed. Jaehyun is an attractive person, of course, but with the other two handsome boys walking behind him wearing pretty clothes, people didn't hesitate to point at them.

"You all right there?" Jaehyun asked, realizing they were attracting more attention than he thought. Jeez, he just wants to cheer on their campus volleyball team which is competing now.

"Already used to it," answered Donghyuck cheerfully. Jaemin even nodded in agreement, looking okay.

"Oh, the first set is done already," said Jaehyun when he saw the players resting on the bench for each team. They paused for a moment at the edge of the stands. "That's Jeno."

He pointed to a player with his back to them, wearing the jersey number 10.

"Where is Mark?" asked Donghyuck impatiently.

"MARK LEE!" Jaehyun shouted. Mark who was standing and listening to his team captain turned around. He waved to Jaehyun and focused his gaze on the two people beside Jaehyun. He shrieked something that inaudible, making the entire team follow his line of sight.

Donghyuck smiled and waved. Meanwhile Jaemin laughed at his best friend. He also waved.

On the bench, Yangyang sat after as if he had a heart attack. He could only say, "oh, God. _Fuck._ "

-

Before Mark noticed Jaehyun's arrival, their team was discussing how to get past the barricade block of the opposing team. They excelled in the first set by a fairly tight gap. But this is the final match (therefore the sports arena stands are full), so Sicheng doesn't want them to take their enemy lightly.

“They want to win too. So we need to keep up the good work, aim better. You hear me?" he directed seriously.

His team members nodded, tensed.

"Come on. Relax, guys. We got this. We don't need to do drills again tomorrow if we win this," Sicheng comforted his team.

“Way too go, capt,” Yangyang grinned.

At that moment, Jaehyun shouted Mark's name. Mark turned and waved when he caught Jaehyun's figure.

“He's dating your brother, right–oh wow look at–” Jungwoo caught two figures beside Jaehyun. Nobody had time to ask the continuation of the sentence because Mark was already squealing, "oh!"

All the volleyball team members immediately followed Mark's line of sight and they were flabbergasted too.

"Is that..."

"Holy–SHIT!"

Donghyuck and Jaemin wore old volleyball team jerseys (white with red trim) tucked into a miniskirt and white tennis shoes. Their hair looks shiny.

"Oh, God. _Fuck._ " Yangyang can only parrot.

"What the–"

“MARK LEE!! FIGHTING!!!" Donghyuck clasped his hands together to circle his mouth, exclaiming loudly. His call was then followed by supporters of their campus team.

Mark's eyes were rounded and in an instant, a blush spread across his face until it was as red as a boiled shrimp.

"Y-you _know_ him?!"

“Oh my–that's Donghyuck and Jaemin. The duo from arts. I can't believe they come to our match!" screamed Hyunjin.

Jeno let the noisy voices around him, his eyes could not be separated from the man beside Donghyuck. Jaemin looked even more stunning than he last remembered. Jaemin's eyes seemed to glow with his big smile. Slowly his gaze shifted from Jeno's friends, to Jeno. His smile narrowed, turning into a gentle, soothing smile.

Donghyuck who noticed Jaemin and Jeno interaction then nudged Jaemin's ribs slowly.

“Go, Nana. You're not just gonna stay silent, right?" Donghyuck grinned at Jaemin.

“No! I'm already here. What do you expect me to do?"

“Well, I expect you to man up and shout Jeno's name. Now!”

Jaemin looked doubtful, but Donghyuck nudged him again. Finally Jaemin looked back at Jeno and shouted, "JENO LEE!"

His screams weren't as loud as Donghyuck's earlier, but his voice sounded clear when he pronounced Jeno's name. Jeno's teammates stared at Jeno in disbelief while now it was Jeno's turn to turn red.

"WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU!" Donghyuck embraced Jaemin and shouted again. "Oh my God I can't believe they just ignore us!" muttered Donghyuck seeing the volleyball team just gaping.

Jaehyun chuckled. "No. They're just stunned." He seemed satisfied to see the expressions of the entire volleyball team and sent a message to Taeyong saying that their plan was a success.

The whistle sounded, a sign that the match was resumed. Sicheng had to drag his friends to quickly encourage them and focus on the match.

“Come on! Lets show them!"

-

The fourth set was interrupted by a time out. Their team is in the lead and if they manage to win this set the victory is theirs.

Donghyuck and Jaemin were already sitting in the front stands. Jaehyun went to buy cola and hotdog for the second time.

"You think they can win?" asked Donghyuck while chewing popcorn.

"They will win," Jaemin replied firmly.

"Trust Jeno much?"

"Just feeling," Jaemin shrugged.

"Come on. Lets give them some,” Donghyuck put down his popcorn and grabbed Jaemin's hand. The two of them rushed to the edge of the stands.

“MARK LEE! JENO LEE!” Donghyuck screamed his heart out.

"FIGHTING!" Jaemin was shaouting too.

The entire volleyball team stared back at them in amazement. Donghyuck and Jaemin waved excitedly while smiling brightly.

“Excuse me,” Jaemin felt someone pat him on the back. He and Donghyuck turned to face the three girls. The three of them looked beautiful and fashionable.

"Can you guys stop?" one of them answered the question in Jaemin and Donghyuck's eyes.

"What?" Donghyuck raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“Stop yelling! You distracting them!"

"Them?" Donghyuck repeated.

“Jeno and Mark Lee! They don't know you guys but you keep shouting their names! Its annoying!"

“What the fuck?! We knew them!" Donghyuck was about to go forward, but Jaemin held him back. They shouldn't have responded to the three girls who looked annoyed.

"In your dream!"

 _Oops, wrong move_ , Jaemin really wanted to tell the girls to save themselves because he would no longer be able to hold back Donghyuck with all the harsh words they said.

"What's happening?" luckily, Jaehyun came. "Ladies." He looked at the three comers who were facing Donghyuck and Jaemin.

"Can you just fuck off?!" Donghyuck ignored Jaehyun, glared at the three girls. His hands were already on his hips and Jaemin was as smooth as possible holding his chest.

“You're the one who should fuck off! Jeno and Mark doesn't need you AT ALL!"

“You just gonna seduce them with those miniskirt! What a whore!"

Jaehyun widened and Jaemin no longer held Donghyuck.

“Say that again, bitch! Ill ruin your thick-ass make up–"

But Donghyuck's words were interrupted by one of them who quickly poured the cola in her hand at Jaemin. People held their breath and the atmosphere turned tense.

“No, Hyuck, its–” Jaemin held Donghyuck's hand when he realized his best friend's face had turned bright red. He could see Donghyuck's veins tensing as if they were going to explode and Jaehyun's face hardened.

" _FUCKING–_ "

"What's happening here?" The volleyball coach, who felt that the game was being disturbed by whatever was happening in the stands, suddenly got close to them. Most of the team members stood behind him.

Donghyuck was about to open his mouth when Jaemin snapped, “no, nothing. Sorry for bothering." Jaemin grabbed Donghyuck's wrist tightly.

“Behave, okay? Its important set." The coach reminded them before returning to the middle of the field.

"Sorry." Jaemin bowed apologetically.

“You guys should go. Go!" Jaehyun threw the three girls away.

“Of course you don't need a reminder that we're not finish,” Donghyuck growled as the three girls left, terrified under Jaehyun's sharp gaze.

"Oh, no, Jaemin!" Donghyuck mourned Jaemin's dirty skirt, then turned to the volleyball team that was staring at them, especially Jeno and Mark. “Look what your groupies did, Lee! _AND_ I still need to yell to you! Oh gosh, do something!"

“I can lend you my–” Jeno offered his hoodie, but he cursed silently as he remembered his changing clothes were in the locker room.

“No, its okay. I can just–” Jaemin shook his head, then quickly lowered his skirt. Even Donghyuck gasped. But Jaemin didn't care. He folded his skirt and put it in his bag. Apparently he was wearing short white spandex pants that covered his upper thighs. When he took down his jersey, the oversized jersey quickly covered his pants. He grabbed a tissue from his bag and wiped the remaining cola on his white thighs.

Donghyuck smiled amusedly seeing almost all the volleyball team members swallowed hard. Even Jaehyun and Mark looked away, blinking quickly to shift focus.

Jeno couldn't believe what he saw. Even when Jaemin looked up and smiled as if nothing had happened.

" _Oh, shit..._ " he heard Yangyang mutter and Jeno immediately turned his head to look at his friend with a frown.

"Lets go." He heard Sicheng driving them away because the time-out was up. "We have a match to win."

-

Donghyuck and Jaemin immediately walked out of the rink as soon as cheers of victory exploded around them. Donghyuck didn't look so cheerful that Jaehyun couldn't even hold them there any longer. Donghyuck is still angry about what happened to them, and no matter how Jaemin says he's fine, Donghyuck is still grumbling.

"I can't believe they did that to you!" exclaimed Donghyuck. He continued with full of vengeance, "Yujin Seo and the gank are a bunch of really really mean girls!"

"You knew them?" asked Jaemin.

"Of course!" Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “She is Jeno's ex fling! Can you believe that Lee Jeno was attracted to that skunk?!"

Jaemin laughed. “Hyuck, its okay. Really. See? I'm fine. That's just bad luck."

“Bad luck? They're jealous of us, Nana! That's obvious. And no, I don't plan on stay calm about this!"

“Lets watch a movie today! I already cook some ingredients so I don't really need to take a long time to prepare dinner." Jaemin knows Donghyuck will not refuse his cooking.

“Okay! But I'm pick–"

"Hey." Someone grabbed Donghyuck's wrist.

Mark Lee. And Jeno Lee behind him. The two of them were still wearing their jerseys and clutching their bags, seemingly just running as hard as they could. Donghyuck and Jaemin looked at them questioningly.

"Where are you going?"

"Um... home?"

"Can we–can we talk?" asked Mark. He looked a little nervous. "I want to talk to you."

"Date," Jaemin chimed in.

"What?!" Donghyuck and Mark asked at the same time.

"You want to go on a date with Hyuck," said Jaemin, tilting his head.

Donghyuck smiled and looked at Mark. "So?"

Mark laughed awkwardly, looking like he needed to get used to the quirky duo. "Yeah, of course. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"You're okay with my outfit?"

Mark's face flushed slightly, but he nodded. Hell, of course he didn't mind.

Donghyuck held back a smile and looked at Jaemin. Jaemin shrugged.

"I'm okay with yours too. Lets go?" Donghyuck lightly turned to Mark's side. The two of them stepped after smiling at Jaemin.

Jeno cleared his throat and Jaemin realized that the man was standing next to him.

"Hi," said Jeno with his crescent smile.

"Hi. You were good today. Congratulation."

Jeno wasn't ready for the compliment, he stroked the nape of his neck until he remembered something. “I want to say sorry. About what happened."

“That's fine. Walk me to my dorm?"

Jeno nodded quickly and the two walked together.

“Actually, you amaze me. You know, came to the game and dress up for… yeah,” Jeno sounded nervous as he started the conversation.

“Don't sweat it. It was Jaehyun who called Hyuck few days ago. He said that Taeyong couldn't make it to your game so he wanted to send a gift. So he asked me and Hyuck to go wearing your team's old jersey. You know Hyuck. We ended up spending 3 hours to dress up and anything," explained Jaemin.

“You look nice. Very very nice.” Jeno stared at anything other than Jaemin or his beautiful legs.

Jaemin laughed at the compliment, he didn't answer because he really sincerely praised him. After all, he felt that he had opened up enough to Lee Jeno. Before long, the dormitory building was visible.

"Wanna come in?" Jaemin offered as they stopped in front of the lobby. "I already prepared some ingredients for dinner but I think Donghyuck is gonna eat with Mark."

"Can I?" Jeno's eyes widened. “Are you sure? I mean, I still sweaty–"

“You can take a quick shower and change while I'm preparing dinner. How is that sound?" Jaemin doesn't know where he can be so confident in front of Jeno.

"That sounds lovely."

The two of them entered the building. Jeno was immediately seized by a comfortable atmosphere as soon as he entered Jaemin and Donghyuck's room. The dorm was quite roomy, consisting of two rooms facing the living room and kitchen. Jaemin directed him to the bathroom in his room before going out to prepare dinner.

As soon as he made sure Jaemin came out and was alone, Jeno let out a deep breath. _Good job, Jeno._ He stroked his chest, praising himself for not doing stupid things in front of Jaemin. _Brace yourself._ Like not a star player who saved their college volleyball team in the match that just ended, Jeno leaned his body against the wall of Jaemin's bathroom to calm himself in front of beautiful boy.

-

Jeno came out from Jaemin's room just as Jaemin raised the soup to the center of the table. He was already wearing a black T-shirt and gray sweatpants. His hair was still half wet. Jaemin had to make a mental note not to look at Jeno closely.

For the sake of Jeno's sanity, Jaemin himself has also replaced his jersey with a gray hoodie that seemed to sink Jaemin's body and hide his shorts. _Oh God, now he looks cute?_ Jeno couldn't believe what Jaemin could do especially to him. He sat down at the dining table.

“Wow,” was all Jeno said when he smelled the scent of Jaemin's cooking. Jaemin smiled, handing him a gratefully received spoon.

“Na Jaemin. I didn't know you can cook. This is delicious,” Jeno muttered after trying all of Jaemin's dishes on the table. "You cook like this everyday?" Jeno couldn't hide his envious tone to Donghyuck.

"No. We ordered chicken and pizza too, sometimes. And a lot of Chinese foods. But I just feel like to cook today. So please do enjoy it."

Jeno didn't answer, his face seemed to sink into his food. Jaemin ate calmly as usual.

"By the way, I thought your team must have some kind of celebration right now?" Jaemin guessed.

Jeno nodded, his cheeks still puffed up. “I–Mark and I–we skipped that. Jaehyun looked so pissed because of what happened to you and we are actually looking for you guys. My team will throw out a party soon anyway." He felt lucky to miss their celebration. If not, he won't feel the pleasure of Jaemin's cooking.

"Uhm. Why are you ditched them?"

Jeno glanced at Jaemin for a moment. "Of course I want to meet you. You just stormed out of our house the day after the party. You don't even left me your phone number. Neither did Donghyuck."

Jaemin smiled a little. He and Donghyuck did go when Mark and Jeno took a shower. _They will find us_ , that's all Donghyuck said when he pulled Jaemin's hand away from Jeno and Mark's house.

“Hyuck said that we will meet anyway. So..."

"I had a plan to take you to my favorite restaurant before taking you home," Jeno pouted a little and Jaemin wanted to tease him when he saw how cute his face was.

Not long after, they finished the food that was on the table. Jaemin let Jeno take over washing the dishes while he sat in front of the television. He and Jeno chose to spend time watching movies while eating Jaemin's popcorn. Jeno never been this blessed before because the popcorn is delicious. He is now believe that Jaemin is kind of cooking prodigy or something. Its like Midas touch.

The two of them sat next to each other, watching _13 Hours of Benghazi_. The film was thrilling, but nothing could match Jeno's nervousness to completely focus on watching and ignore the attractive person beside him. He felt lucky when the plot of the film began to taper, Jaemin put his hand in between them. Slowly Jeno reached out, put his hand on top of Jaemin's.

He glanced but Jaemin didn't seem to mind, so he grabbed Jaemin's hand. He counted to five until Jaemin returned to hold his hand.

"That was good," commented Jaemin as soon as the film was over. It was dark but none of them moved to turn on the lights, keeping the room dim due to the light from outside and from the television.

"Yeah. You like that?" asked Jeno. He squeezed Jaemin's hand lightly.

Jaemin nodded. "Wanna watch something else?"

"Sure." Jeno didn't really care, but he certainly didn't want their time together to end. So he let Jaemin choose _Spider-Verse_.

“Its cold,” Jaemin muttered and of course Jeno didn't stay still. He let go of their hands, shifted to embracing Jaemin's shoulders and cut the distance between them. Jaemin let out a sigh of relief, rested his head on Jeno's front shoulders, and hooked their legs.

“I'm sorry about your plan,” said Jaemin quietly as Jeno stroked his shoulder.

“That's okay,” Jeno smelled the scent of Jaemin's hair before continuing, “this is better.”

-

“That's weird,” Mark muttered, staring at his cell phone. He and Donghyuck walked hand in hand, their hands intertwined as they stepped closer to Donghyuck's dorm.

"What is it?"

“Jeno. He didn't answer any of my calls. Didn't reponds to my texts. Taeyong said the same things."

"Oh, he's probably with Jaemin right now."

"Is it?"

Donghyuck nodded. “Jaemin texts me before, said that Jeno is having dinner at our place. They're probably still together right now."

"Where?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and invited Mark to stop by their room. He opened the door and was a little surprised to find the room's dim atmosphere.

"Uh? This is weird indeed…” he came in and turned on the light to see Jaemin and Jeno sleeping on the sofa. Jeno hugged Jaemin who was sleeping on his chest.

Mark, who was trailing behind Donghyuck, stared at this.

"Not again." Donghyuck has his hands on his hips.

Jaemin who noticed their arrival opened his eyes slowly. He tried to get up but Jeno held him back.

"Hi," Jaemin tried to say hello. "How is the date?"

Donghyuck put his bag on the dining table, opened the refrigerator. "Except my date being dumb, one of the best."

"I'm here." Mark raised his hand, exasperated.

“He's kidding, Mark. He likes the date,” said Jaemin.

“Thank you, Jaemin. Uhm, comfortable?" Mark sat at the dining table.

"Jaemin-ah!" Donghyuck said loudly. "You said that you're gonna prepare dinner. Where is the dinner?"

"In my stomach."

Jeno suddenly answered, without opening his eyes or loosening his hug on Jaemin's body.

“Asshole. First, you're trying to seduce my best friend. Second, you're crazy ex-fling spilled coke on my best friend's skirt. I hope Jaemin didn't forgive you for that. And now you ate my dinner?!"

“He hates me,” Jeno said softly, this time to Jaemin.

"You just realize?" Donghyuck replied sarcastically.

“Hyuckie, I save you some in the tupperware. There. You see?" Jaemin intervened, pointing to the kitchen shelf where several boxes of food were kept. "I thought you had dinner with Mark already."

“Yeah, apparently the diner Mark took me was crowded. Full with Mark's admirers. So we went to a café instead."

Mark's face flushed red, but Jaemin knew he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry. I didn't know–"

“That's okay, sweety. You're nothing except being nice to me. But if you want to go on a second date, we need to plan it carefully. I swear Kim Gowon wanted to break my arms with her sting eyes."

Jaemin laughed and Jeno buried his face in Jaemin's nape when he heard that. Jaemin has the most melodious laugh that Jeno has heard.

“You must be hungry. You want me to cook?" Jaemin's question was responded to by Jeno with a groan. He still didn't want to move from their comfortable position.

“I heard that, Lee Jeno. I think about order some take outs because apparently you almost finished all of my meals."

"Perfect," Mark replied, relieved to be finally getting some real food.

“Oh my, you look tired, Mark. You can take a bath, change, and rest in my room. There." Donghyuck proves himself not completely sassy. He opened the door to his room and Mark thanked him, went straight to the bathroom.

“He must be overwhelmed,” Jeno said as Donghyuck sat on the other sofa. “He looks happy for me, Hyuck. But yeah, he's not in his best shape. Today was a big match."

“Of course. You guys played for 4 sets today and I made him ditched his teammate."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Met them earlier and Mark still want us to have our date. So we kinda ran."

Jaemin and Jeno chuckled at that.

“God, you guys are so cute. But please continue your date in Jaemin's room. My heart can't take it. I can't believe my best friend is stuck with Lee Jeno." Dongyuck pretended to cry at the end of his sentence.

“Be nice to me, please. I'm Jaemin's future boyfriend."

This time both Donghyuck shrieked to hear it.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Donghyuck, while Jaemin hurriedly sat down and looked at Jeno with raised eyebrows.

“I'm serious! Listen. I will talk to Yujin tomorrow. And please let me show Jaemin how much I'm serious about him,” Jeno ignored Jaemin's gaze, completely focused on Donghyuck. He already understands Donghyuck's protective instincts towards his best friend and this is the only way he can approach Jaemin calmly.

"What the fuck." Donghyuck covered his mouth. “Jaemin! We're gonna date Jeno and Mark Lee!" he exclaimed, grabbing Jaemin's hand before turning to Jeno. "Don't get me wrong. I always likes Mark. And Jaemin here not the kind of guy who cuddling with stranger. He doesn't even go to a party that much. So consider yourself lucky, Lee Jeno."

Jeno smiled. "I am."

-

"Jaemin-ah."

"Hm?"

“I like you so much. You know that, right? I mean, I never attracted to anyone in my brother's party before and I know that usually you're not even going to a party. But I'm glad we met at that party. I like you I like you I like you."

Jeno felt himself in dejavu. He woke up on Jaemin's sofa after a tiring practice. Mark was sick and Donghyuck went to take care of him. He remembers that his body was so tired that he chose to come to Jaemin's place. As usual, Jaemin greeted him with a softness that made Jeno's chest flutter.

After several dates, Jeno found himself liking Na Jaemin too much. Na Jaemin is calm, cheerful, and always able to make him feel happy. Unlike Donghyuck, Jaemin is a low-profile figure, not really happy to attract attention. He enjoys sitting alone in an inconspicuous corner in the park to read, doesn't talk much in class, and loves wearing an oversized hoodie. The latter makes Jeno always have to prepare his heart when picking up Jaemin because his sweater paws have a special effect on Jeno.

Donghyuck and Mark are already boyfriends but Jeno says he doesn't want to rush it. Jaemin didn't seem to mind either. He enjoyed being with Jeno and was always grateful after their meeting, making Jeno feel appreciated and looked forward to.

Even today, Jaemin made his favorite food and let him rest on the sofa. But hearing Jeno's confession, he looked at Jeno with shining eyes.

“Come here, Jen. Food is ready."

Jeno stood up and sat at the dining table while Jaemin put the plates on the table. Jeno couldn't help but meet realizing that he and Jaemin were now so domestic. Never before had he imagined that he would undergo such a routine.

“I like you too, Jen. I think its pretty obvious." Jaemin said lightly, when Jeno started to feed him the food. Jeno smiled at that, as if a heavy weight had just been lifted from his chest. The delicious food tasted even more delicious and the tiredness seemed to just evaporate.

"Easy there." Jaemin smiled seeing Jeno eating well and in a hurry. He smile said that they would have any time after they finished eating.

"I will finish this food quickly so I could hug you, Nana."

Jaemin laughed softly, rubbing the rice that was left in the corner of Jeno's lips. "Okay."

Jeno kept his promise. After eating and washing dishes (which he always does after eating in Jaemin's dorm), he hugged Jaemin tightly.

"Thank you."

Jaemin took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance he could smell from Jeno's body. He closed his eyes as he kissed Jeno's neck, feeling calm and relieved that he had expressed his feelings.

"Can I ask you something, Nana?" asked Jeno.

"Hm?" _is it the time..._

"Can you not go to the party?"

Jaemin let go of his hug, pushing Jeno's chest a little until they faced off even though Jeno's hands were still hugging his waist. He looked at Jeno not understanding.

“We met on my brother's party. You're so cute, hot, and handsome at that time. Oh my God, I don't even know if that's possible. But I'm afraid somebody is just gonna snatch you away."

Jaemin laughed, he held Jeno's cheeks. “I already told you, Jen. I'm not a party person. In fact, I'm afraid you're gonna dance with stranger on your brother famous party."

"I swear I only did that to you, baby."

"So don't worry." Jaemin returned his hand to Jeno's neck, this time kissing him on the cheek before hugging him.

“Be my boyfriend? So we could go to the party together. And I gotta see you being that cute, hot, and handsome like you usually do. And I can keeps you from a lot of creeps–"

"And your admirers," Jaemin interrupted.

Jeno laughed and nodded. “And my so-called-admirers… And we can dance together. How is that sounds?"

“Great. Just great,” Jaemin kissed Jeno's neck for a while. "I'd love to."

Jeno stroked Jaemin's back, smiling broadly. "I can't believe I met you."

"I'm glad I met you."

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
> Please indulge me on the need of soft Na Jaemin and even softer Lee Jeno since I miss them so much 💝🥺


End file.
